


Poker Face

by Zayna_parks (orphan_account)



Series: Poker Face [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo and Midoriya Izuku are Siblings, As in 1-A is 3-A and they already have their licenses, Assassin Akabane Karma, Assassin Midoriya Izuku, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination Plot(s), BAMF Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Significant Other, F/M, Former Soldier Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Insecure Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Kidnapping, M/M, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Has a Twin, Midoriya Izuku and Midoriya Izumi are Twins, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izumi Has One For All Quirk, No Beta, Protective Midoriya Inko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Retired Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Sexy Midoriya Inko, Sexy Midoriya Izuku, Spy Midoriya Inko, Spy Midoriya Izuku, We Die Like Men, Yamikumo is the oldest, due to plot reasons, it runs in the family, she deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zayna_parks
Summary: "I go into the field everytime knowing that I have to risk my life for the greater good," she takes a deep breath. "So it feels so wrong when it's one if my children that's going to die. Izumi almost did, so I cant risk that happening again."Inko holds out a fist to the number one hero. "So... will you help me?"Aka: LOV kidnaps Izuku and Inko (begrudgingly) works with other heroes.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Akabane Karma, Midoriya Inko & Shiota Nagisa, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Poker Face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again and I have so many ideas for this book and it needed to come to life. I'm a lot more confident in my writing and so that helps

_The bar was in high spirits as the music blared through the speakers and the lights flashed different colours. The clubbers all veered towards the var and the bartenders didn't hesitate to serve them the drinks. The smell of alcohol and blood as security forced two men outside._

  


_Around all of this, there was a single woman on the upper level. Sharp green scanned the room, green hair flowing down her back. Tall, slender body with the deep red tight fitting flowing dress complimenting her in all the right places and with such a pretty face she was quite the catch._

  


_Her glass shone in the lights as she watched her targets move steadily in the crowd and she shook her head. The brown haired one -coded bear- had moved across the room and leaning towards someone with black hair -coded raven._

  


_Stupidily obvious names._

  


_Two weeks ago, her agency reported a drug ring that's been working with a yakuza. Recently, they've upgraded to selling some kind of drug that boosts quirks called trigger. They say it's in still in beta testing, but a lot of bodies have been dropping like flies, TOD fifteen minutes after the drug effects wore off._

_The next buyer was a high profile club owner and his no electronic devices security? Was absolute shit._

  


_"This is Ink, checking in. The suspects have made no movement so far, but they've been glancing at each other and the clock for the past 15 minutes or so and Mr Nakamura has been looking at his watch. I'll let you know when I see anything"_

  


_"Aren't check ins usually after 1 hour we get here?" A tired voice called out. The -almost- pro hero had only been out on the field twice and was recommended by his really good friend. He had seven more months until graduation, and this would definitely be great experience for a job interview. He was on the roof and the back up for the mission, not a part of the main operation._

  


_"For heroes, maybe. I rather prefer to report at any opportunity I get."_

  


_"They only used that a few years ago. Isn't that a bit.. outdated?" Another voice called out. Inko shifted her gaze towards the bar and watched the 18 year old bartender shrug back at her._

  


_"I suppose I am getting rather old" she mused._

  


_"Really? You don't look like you've aged a day, mum" The last voice in their party commented. "People would mistake you for my sister."_

  


_"Your sister is just as pretty as I would ever wish to be"_

  


_"I disagree. She got her looks from you." Shinsou stated._

  


_"Exactly. With age comes true beauty, as they say" the bartender said again._

  


_She scoffed. "Do keep talking. I'm already counting how many reps you'll have to complete at the end of this mission by the number of compliments"_

  


_She focused back as bear and raven as they seemed to signal towards the owner, who paused his merriment to address them. They took the elevator and went to the upper level. They passed by Inko's chair and her drink seemed to slip and spill of the table by the force of their steps._

  


_Bear immediately stills and turns his attention to her, unnecessarily fussing over her._

_"I'm so sorry. Do not worry I'll- Nevermind. Hey! Come give this pretty lady a refill" he shouted at another person._

  


_"It's no problem. You dont have to-"_

  


_"I insist," he interrupted, placing the glass in her palm._

  


_"Thank you then." She said, shaking his hand when he let out a hiss of pain. She looked at her palm and saw that her spiky ring had dug into his finger a bit harder and drawn out a prick in blood and stuck on the ring._

  


_She took him palm in her hand and looked it over, "Well now I'm sorry"_

  


_He shook his head and put his palm in his pocket, "It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about."_

  


_Raven checked his watch and scowled, "We need to leave. Now" he commanded, walking away without looking at Bear._

  


_"Goodbye, enjoy your evening." He bidded, following after. Inko eyed the blood on the ring critically before putting it in an evidence bag and zipping it up. Not a part of the plan but still useful._

  


_"You see? Even while old, your beauty knows no bounds" the almost hero teased. She could hear the smirk in his voice and she rolled her eyes._

  


_"Of course I know that. My charms are the reason I've lasted so long."_

  


_The earpiece crackled and the bartender called out, "Yo, where's-?"_

  


_"He was following those guys." The hero cut off._

  


_Inko looked towards the direction those men left in and frowned. He's been gone for a rather long time and shed usually just brush it off, but nie she's got a bad feeling about this. Reducing the volume of her com, she popped a piece of bubblegum in her mouth and chewed._

  


_She caught something the hero said and immediately cranked it back up. "What?"_

  


_A breathless voice rang out filled with deep breaths panic and lacking it's usual mischief, pausing after every few words to breathe through the obvious running_

_"So... I saw the whole transaction and... I moved forward a bit to... to get a better glimpse... but someone who was definitely not in the files saw me... alerted everyone else... and now I'm running for my life.... Fuck! Why the hell is this place so complicated?! Shit, shit, shit-"_

  


_"Shit!" Everyone echoed. Inko abruptly stood up and ran down the stairs, the bartender hopped over the counter and the hero slid off the glass roof and looked out._

  


_"I'm calling for backup!" He yelled into the comms._

  


_"We aren't suppose to tell the heroes what we're doing! We need to find him first and then maybe you can call the heroes!"_

_Tell Reject that there was a compromise in the mission! But until we are certain, **do not call the heroes, understood?"**_

  


_Through gritted teeth he replied, "Understood"_

  


_She ran through the halls from the door she saw them go into and then put on her glasses. Tapping the sides, she located Bear from the tracker she slipped on him and made a lot of twists and turns before being led outside._

  


_The bartender was already in the car and opened the door for her. "They're in the truck and they have him! Come on!"_

  


_"We need to call Reject"_

  


_"Hitoshi's already speaking to her," she looked through the window to see a slight silhouette in the dark and she looked up._

  


_"Open the sun roof and I'll see if I can get you to the truck"_

  


_"But-"_

  


_"Just switch with me! I'm a faster driver anyways," she argued. He seemed to contemplate another argument but sighed and nodded._

  


_With little struggle they switched seats and the bartender was out the roof in no time. She switched gears and pressed down on the accelerator, closer and closer to the truck._

  


_Almost like they had the same plans, Raven was already lying on the roof with sniper in hand, firing shots in quick succession. Useless, cause the car was bulletproof, but the bartender definitely wasn't._

  


_Once they were close enough, he jumped on the roof, dodged another bullet and kicked Raven in the face. The guy barely budged as he harshly dragged the other man by the foot, effectively slamming him onto the metal._

  


_The bartender took out a taser and jammed it on Raven's neck, the shock knocking him out. He started using his telekinesis to remove the bolts but the wind rapidly drifting over his eyes broke his concentration._

  


_"I think I know who you're here for, too bad we found him first then," a voice said before a stream of blue fire was shot at him, burning off his clothes and he grit his teeth. A presence was behind him and suddenly he was on the floor, limbs unmoving._

  


_"Stain may have been annoying, but his quirk is so useful. Toga open the door and get the rest of them out, Spinner's the one driving."_

  


_A blonde girl leaned over his still form, "He's so cute covered in blood! Can I, Shiggy?"_

  


_The other guy -Shiggy- shook his head, "No, let's leave him for the other agents to find. Throw him off the roof, the other lady's still taking the hero brat out of the noose."_

_  
_

_The bartender saw Inko untying an unconscious hero out of the makeshift noose from his own capture weapon, before he was harshly kicked in the gut and rolled off the roof._

_  
_

_He hit the sidewalk harshly and felt that he could move a finger. He turned his head to see an ambulance and the gray Sedans of the organisation before he was rushed on a gurney. Inko was beside him and the hero and she looked so sullen. He couldn't blame her; the reports were going to be terrible._

_  
_

_Cause Midoriya Inko, alias Ink,_

_Shinsou Hitoshi, alias Hero-In-Training MindWipe,_

_Midoriya Mikumo, alias Yamikumo_

_Failed to capture the villians and safely retrieve Midoriya Izuku, alias Deku_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

"That was the abridged version of the brief," Inko said to the stunned room. She didn't blame them. How often were you required to work with the government for a missing persons case? They could gave better tact though.

  


"So... Questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko is done with heroes and All might has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> Just want you guy to note something. My Inko has a British accent cause she was born in England and spent most of her time there. Izuku too, but not Mikumo and Izumi.

"So... Questions?"

  


Multiple hands shot up and Inko had to suppress a sigh. Nothing against them, but she feels like her temper is really going to be tested during this meeting. 

  


"Yes... Edgeshot?"

  


"Any chance the drug you were looking for belonged to the dismantled Shie Hassakai?"

  


She nodded, "Yes. Didn't Shigaraki steal the prototypes and replicate them? Must not have been much anyway.."

  


Kamui Woods was next, "How did they even find out about the operation?"

  


She sighed, "We suspected we had a mole"

  


"Then we'll need to weed them out with caution. Any leads?" Rock Lock interrupted.

  


Before she could answer, Mikumo beat her too it. The man had been quiet during the entire mission, most likely mulling over everything he could have done right.

"Didnt you hear her? She said we had suspected. As in past tense. We know who it was."

  


Ryukyu nodded. "We already know you've interrogated them, but may we ask some questions?"

  


Inko shook her head. "We dont do this the way you do. Once you have a mole, you interrogate them and throw them in prison. Once _we_ have a mole, we interrogate and swiftly execute them. Prevents a second coming."

  


Mikumo whispered, "Very efficient. Luckily, it was just an intern"

  


The heroes all looked slightly disturbed.

  


Yokai Mushi leaned forward. "Who recommended Mindwipe for the mission?"

  


"Deku. They met once when he was on a mission, or so he says. They became good friends after that and I trust my son's judgement."

  


Nighteye adjusted his glasses, "The question is what does the League want him?"

  


"We don't know. So far there have been no random notes, no death threats. Nothing that really makes a statement so we're pretty much sitting around. As much as I hate it."

  


There was a brief silence until Endeavor's chair squeaked as he stood up.

  


"What if we don't want to help? If your son is so good at his job, how did he get taken in the first place?"

  


Mikumo growled, "Are you calling him weak?"

  


Inko placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from lashing out. She turned to Endeavour, "I'm sorry. I am afraid I do not understand what you are implying."

  


"If your organisation is as elite as you make it to be, then why do you need our help? You aren't the boss of me, and I was told I am free to walk out of here at any point I chose to"

  


Inko merely gave a heartless chuckle. "If you decide not to help me then I cannot stop you," she walked towards Endeavor, her heels filling the silence of the stunned room.

  


"I just hope you know that I am next in line as REDACTED's head. We directly work from the government and have the power as a jury of sorts to dictate what we can and cannot allow organisations to do."

  


She placed a perfectly manicured nail on his chest. "We are above your so called commission and if I give the word, we can shut down your society as a whole. Which means no more playing hero and you won't have any fame"

  


"So that means yes. I AM your boss" she turned around, "Please refrain from calling my son weak in my presence."

"Need I remind you that when you read over the files, signed the NDA and spoke to Reject-"

  


"Who's Reject? You mentioned them in the report but we don't know who that is" Kamui Woods.

  


Inko's calm face broke and a look of pure bewilderment crossed. "Reject. Her number was in the files and you were supposed to contact her as soon as possible for any legal details. She's REDACTED's head before retirement."

  


Silence.

  


"It was written in- Did none of you read the files? "

  


No one says anything.

  


"I went through them, but I forgot to call"

  


Inko looked like she aged a few years. "Nevermind"

"You all signed NDAs and if you were to walk out with that knowledge freely in your head then you'd be violating the law. The commission said you are free to walk out, well we're free to decapitate you if you do"

"We only need you help because we dont have experience dealing with your League of Villians"

  


"They aren't ours" Hawks said, picking his teeth. "We dont own them"

  


She glared at him. "They are in your jurisdiction so yes. _Your-"_ she made sure to emphasize the 'your', "League hadn't made contact with us until now, so we are working with you to get my son back" 

"Any other questions?"

  


Majority hands still came up and Inko sighed. "Kumo, can you take over? I'm going for a walk"

* * *

  


Inko walked through the halls and let out a puff of air. 

Are those the heroes from her generation? Even Katsuki would be disappointed, and while it was easy to make him angry it was harder to disappoint him.

  


Looking ahead, she soots the retired All might and let's a small smile cross her features. While most heroes may not appeal to her, All Might was always that one exception.

  


"All Might" She called out. He turned to her and seemed to freeze like a deer in headlights. She furrowed her eyebrows. Was it something on her? 

She checked over her clothes. She looked fine with a black jacket that had organisation logo on it and a green blouse that had the first to buttons released, showing off a little bit of cleavage. For fresh air, she claimed. With a pair of blue jeans.

  


Frankly she looked fine.

  


"All Might?" She called again, waving a hand in his face. "Are you alright?"

* * *

  


For Yagi, the room temperature just went up a few degrees.

  


He was walking down the hall after Mirio asked for his help and suddenly a woman called him. He turned to her and immediately he saw her, time froze.

  


The only thing running through his mind was, _She's so pretty and that is a very... revealing shirt._

  


Her eyes sparkled with intelligence he normally saw on Sasaki and seductive quality on Midnight. He needed to breathe because this woman was all of his fantasies cone to life. She can't be real.

  


Oh. She's talking to him.

  


"H-Hello," he replied with a nervous smile.

  


She smiled back and he felt like he was about to have a heart artack. It was so gentle and warm and beautiful.

  


"Hi. It's truly an honor to see the great All Might, even if he's retired." Someone must have killed him now cause he swore he heard angels speaking.

  


"Uhh.. it's Yagi now. Yagi Toshinori. Most people still call me All Might but I haven't been him for years."

  


"Yagi Toshinori." She tested. He really like the way she said his name. "I like it"

  


_I like you_. "Thank you. Uhm... who are you?"

  


"Oh sorry. Excuse my manners. My name is Midoriya Inko and I work for an organisation with the government. I'm here on an assigned case"

  


"I assume you cant tell"

  


"I'm willing to make an exception." She winked. Is... Is she flirting with him. "I can only tell you it has to do with one of my kids"

  


"Kids?" Kids could mean she was married and that just popped his heart. "I am sure you and your husband are very worried."

  


Silence before she burst into laughter. "Oh goodness! No! I don't have a husband. At least not anymore. We got a divorce years ago."

  


The pieces all inflated together as he tried not to let his excitement show too much. 

  


"I suppose congrats in your freedom?" _...Good job, idiot_

  


"Thank you very much. Another reason I wanted to talk to you, actually. To thank you for putting him in Tarturus"

  


Yagi froze. Who was she talking about-?

  


"Ah, I see your confusion. I knew him as Midoriya Hisashi, but you knew him as All for One."

  


The world lost colour.

  


"That bastard abandoned his family to kidnap someone else's child and it makes you think he doesnt have hobbies. I never did see him do anything.." she mused slightly angry.

  


"Well this was a nice chat, but I must be off now. Thank you for what you've done for me." She shamelessly hugged him and Yagi felt very complete. 

_She's warm...._   


_  
_

"Good bye, Yagi-San" she walked away. He wanted to chase after her but he was glued to the ground where he stood.

  


"Well, I suppose you always did like powerful women." An old voice said and Yagi jumped 5 feet in the air.

  


"W-What?," he stammered. Where the hell did Gran Torino even come from.

  


The elder just pointed in the direction Inko left in. "You have a crush on her"

  


Yagi waved his hands about, "No! You misunderstand"

  


Gran gave his best, 'Dont even deny it' look.

  


"She's just... fascinating"

  


"Sure. I like her, she seems scary. If she can get your ass in line, then I already approve"

  


"...Her ex husband is All for One" Yagi mentioned. 

"... He lost a good woman"

  


Torino pet his leg, "If you say so"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inko and any other agent is free to talk about their work, but they are warned that it's safer not to.  
> Interrogate -read torture.
> 
> I call All might, "Yaginori" sometimes. Cause I like Yagi. He's cool.
> 
> Let me know if there are anyways I can improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa want to be a part of the mission while Katsuki and Izumi demand to be a part of the mission.

As Inko was walking back to the room she hears the tapping in the vents. It was small and unnoticeable, but years havebshatpened her senses.

  


Squatting, she pushed her weight onto her forefoot and jumps up the high distance, hands catching onto the bars. She tenetically unscrewed the lid and brought it down, blinking owlishily at the two figures inside.

  


"Oh! Why, hello you two." She greeted, jumping down and taking the lid with her. The two men dropped down after her, dusting off their clothes and hair. 

  


_They've certainly been well,_ she noted. The one with light blue hair smiled sheepishly at her and scratched his head lightly, the shorter cut giving him a more masculine look. The red one stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked, leaning back on the wall.

  


"What on earth were you two doing up there?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

  


"You know him, M. I would have preferred it if we made a grand entrance but Nagisa here wanted a more quiet appearance." The red one said. The blue one - Nagisa- shook his head and sighed.

  


"Karma, we cant do that. Not only do we not have authorization but there was no use to go through the door and start knocking everyone unconscious." Nagisa said logically

  


"Assertion of dominance should be a good enough answer,"

  


"Boys-"

  


"But it's not"

  


"Says who?"

  


"Boys! No arguing." Inko scolded. They bowed briefly and turned away, whispered apologies under their breath.

  


"Now then," she clapped her hands, "I assume I know why you're here"

  


They nodded. Karma spoke up, "Everyone in the assassins network has been going a bit crazy since they took Izu. He was suppose to be a part of this operation to kill someone in office, I can't remember who, but now that he's gone, they're thinking of cancelling it."

  


"Which is really bad cause the guy is plotting a staged kidnapping and torture of kids for publicity, and he's got all these shady deals and transactions and I'm pretty sure he wants to kill the president.

"Izu was the one with the most info on the guy's security detail and he was going to share it with them, but now they're not sure how to continue." Nagisa continued. "So we wanted to ask you if we could be a part of the mission"

  


"Okay." She agreed.

  


"I know that- Wait what?"

  


She walked forward and gestured for them to follow. "I know that I cant stop you from going to look for him yourself, so it's easier to just agree now so that I cant hold you for vigilantism later. Besides, another eye wouldn't hurt."

"Karasuma is in charge of your unit, right? What's his input?"

  


"He said we can go" 

  


"Good, there is a meeting I escaped and have to get back to so feel free to join us. I'll give you a copy of the files later, so just loiter for the time being"

  


"Thank you.."

* * *

  


"Class." Aizawa called. They all snapped to attention and quieted down to give him the room. 

"I will be gone for a few weeks and other teachers will be taking over my classes. I'm putting class rep and vice in charge if the forms so make sure you do whatever they say. I'm telling you now for information's sake, and act like I'm still in the room. Any questions?"

  


A hand rose.

  


"Iida?"

  


"How long will you be gone for, sensei?"

  


Aizawa noticed the two fidgety problem children and from the wah they looked at him, he knew that they wanted something from him.

  


"All I can say is that I'll be gone for a while, I can't tell you how long it is. If we're lucky, I'll be back by next month."

  


He met Shinsou's eyes and saw the lingering guilt in them, so he silently conversed, _"Quit beating yourself up"_

_  
_

Shinsou narrowed his eyes as if saying, _"I could have still done better."_

_  
_

Aizawa rose a brow, _"Like what?"_

_  
_

Shinsou didnt retaliate.

  


"Anyone else?" No one said anything. "All right, then" 

  


The bell rang and he still sat down until the room cleared out, leaving only him, Bakugou and Midoriya Izumi. Bakugou was unnaturally silent, head bowed.

  


"Yes, Problem Children 1 and 2?" He asked.

  


Midoriya stood up and looked him in the eye, burning determination shone. "Aizawa-sensei, we know why you're going to be gone for a while and we wanted to ask," she fiddled with her fingers. "Can we join you?"

  


Aizawa rose an eyebrow, "Your mother is leading the mission, right? Why not ask her?"

  


"We did. She said that you're in charge of us and so we need your permission before we can do anything. So can we?"

  


"... Do you have to?"

  


"Sensei," Bakugou spoke up. He rose his head up and he looked so tired, dark circles under his eyes, but he still held Aizawa's gaze head on. "She may be asking but I'm sure as hell not. Let me come."

  


Aizawa rose an eyebrow, "Is he your best friend perhaps?"

  


"... My boyfriend"

  


If Aizawa was shocked, he didnt show it. 

  


The hero sighed. "Why should I let you two come?"

  


Bakugou said, "I've been kidnapped by those fuckers before, so I'd get my revenge and Deku. Two in one, I'll try not to screw them up too bad."

  


Aizawa didnt look convinced. "Midoriya?"

  


"If they want something from my brother then I might be able to help figure it out." She said. "Jist let is come with you sensei"

  


Aizawa had two options; Either let them come or be annoyed for the rest of his month - cause he knew they'd somehow find him, Midoriya-San already did.

  


Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Fine, just know that you're still going to be attending your classes, but I'll call you when I feel I need your help. Bakugou, no killing anyone."

  


"No promises."

  


A knock at the door, and Yagi walked in. "Hello Aizawa-kun. I need to speak to Young Midoriya."

  


She nodded and walked out, not noticing the brief shock that came across Yagi's face at her name. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize you have a crush on your successor's mother.  
> Sorry, this was so short. I had no idea what to do after a while. The next chapter will definitely be a lot longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Izuku been? Himiko is just appreciating an assassin's charm.  
> Also, the Midoriya family figure out what LOV wants and Inko is NOT happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dont wanna stress yourself about updates and still keep readers (semi)satisfied, write longer chapters. It helps..  
> Basically, I wanna make this book as short as possible
> 
> DUUUUUUUUDE!!!! I finally know what LOV wants from Izu, and honestly I'm happy with it.

_**The night of the kidnapping** _

Hidden underground Esuha City was a bunker. Used by 1st generation quirk user refugees back when quirks where seen as abnormalities. It went as far as 7 feet deep and took up about 5 acres of space. It was later designed by All for One's henchmen as to not be detected by invasive quirks like Ragdoll's Search.

And this was where the League brought one Midoriya Izuku. He was still unconscious and a trickle of blood flowed down the side of his head from one of those other group. No one had the decency to try and remember their names.

Himiko had been eyeing the blood almost lovingly and licked it off his face immediately once he was deposited onto the chair and strapped down.

"Mmm~.. I like it. Can I cut him up a little bit?" She took out her knife and placed it at his temple, looking at Tomura pleadingly. "Please?"

Shigaraki shook his head. "No. We wait until later. Sensei said we need to ask him first, and if he disagrees, you can do whatever you want with him." With that, he left the room.

Spinner looked at Dabi. "What does Shigaraki want from him?"

Dabi shrugged. "How am I suppose to know?"

"You're like the second command-"

"Izu-kun is so hot." Himiko mused. The blood still leaked but that probably wasn't the only thing she was talking about.

No matter what anyone says, they can at least admit that the man cleaned up nice. The black slacks that hugged all the right places and the white button up with red tie, alongside the black vest and halfpalm gloves, not to mention the undercut that framed his face perfectly. He looked like a snack.

"And he's an assassin! He's probably had a lot of blood on these hands." She gripped the scarred appendage. "I still have that picture of him from last month, all dunked in red! He's perfect!"

"... Do you think it's because he's a spy?" Spinner asked no one.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dabi asked, incredulously. Himiko's fingers skimmed over Izuku's body, but otherwise she stayed silent.

"Have you never watched the movies? They always look so good with their gadgets and fashionable clothes. Why would the real thing be any different?"

"Well, he looks better than Hands over there." Dabi nodded his head towards the door.

"Everyone looks better than him, to be honest." 

Dabi looked at Himiko who was wordlessly worshipping Izuku. "Are you gonna try to rape him in his sleep?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I want those eyes on me when I cut him open." She deposited herself on his lap with a dramatic sigh. "When is he going to wake up?"

Dabi checked his watch. "Tomorrow morning. We had to give him the really strong stuff. Try to be patient until then."

She placed a kiss on his bloody temple and grinned. "Don't worry my sweet Izu-kun. We shall meet at sunrise."

Dabi dragged her by the collar. "Okay Juliet. We'll see him tomorrow." They left the tied up body alone.

* * *

"You received his approval, I assume?" Inko asked Izumi. The Midoriyas all say in the empty conference room to collect personal thoughts. 

She nodded earnestly. "Yep. Now I can help with the mission! So let's get started."

Mikumo chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sure, let's put your twin bond to use."

"Shut up!"

"And your soulmate bond, Katsuki~"

"I swear to fucking God-" the explosive boy started.

"Can we discuss relevant things now?" Inko asked with an amused eyebrow raise. The siblings nodded and sat up.

"So as you know, Izuku was taken during out most recent mission, by the same alliance that took Katsuki in your first year. This is our first encounter with them so your insight is very much needed."

Bakugou leaned back on his chair. "The most I can say is that while they're a bunch of incompetent pussies, they've cleaned up their act, so this is gonna be harder than my kidnapping."

"Did Izu have anything on him when he was taken?" Izumi asked.

Mikumo shook his head. "Aside from the comms in his ear, he was completely clean."

"Well they definitely want something from him, but where?" 

Inko rubbed her chin. "Well he didnt have anything on him, at least nothing that could be detected."

"Or maybe they want _him_. He does clean up good." Yami joked.

"Watch it, asshole, or I'll end up tearing you a new one."

"What? Don't want anyone else inside you?" Izumi joined in.

"Inside... him?" Inko asked no one. They turned to look af her and found her drained of colour. "What if they want something from _inside_ him?"

Silence.

"There's literally only one thing inside him. They.. They wouldn't." Yami said in disbelief.

"But they fucking would." Katsuki said through gritted teeth.

Izumi looked like she wanted to throw up. "But that means they'd have cut him open."

"From what we've seen from the Nomu, they would."

Inko looked like she wanted to kill someone. They all knew who it was.

* * *

"How does he even know about it?!" Inko yelled at Grey.

Grey has been the organisation's head of medical technology for 6 years. She was basically a part of the family. She helped them a lot after Izuku's... accident, and has been guiding them for years.

"Inko, please let me explain." She said in a slightly wavering voice to the enraged mother.

"It better be good." Inko glared.

Grey let out a puff of air. "Well you see, after Izuku's accident, the whole 'update the entire family of an agent's well being' was still being used. So when we operated on Izuku, we had to inform everyone. Meaning you, your kids and your husband. He was very adamant about being in the know of his son's medical progress."

"And he was told? Without my consent?"

"At that time, we still respected him enough. You... also weren't in the discussion mood."

Inko massaged her temple. "So that psychopath has been walking around with the knowledge that my son could potentially be the key to killing off every hero, villian, spy and assassin alike?"

Grey gulped. "Well when you put it that way..."

"I'm going to kill him."

Grey sighed. "You can't. You'll be jailed immediately. The least you can do right now is talk to him."

"I despise him." Inko seethed.

"Why dont you let out your anger in the training room?"

"Later... Right now, I need to go to Tarturus."

* * *

Contrary to what everyone says, Inko has hobbies.

Not golfing or reading or any of the normal things one would expect her to do. She doesn't seem like someone who would be petty, or hold grudges.

But she does...

Cause it is an open secret that Inko has visited Tarturus twice every month without fail, to make jest about Hisashi's misfortune. She supposes her thanks to All Might wasnt as grand as he deserved, but it would have to do.

"Agent Ink." Critic - The REDACTED agent who was assigned to Tarturus' gates - greeted with a bow. "Here for your biweekly fun?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm here on serious matters for once."

He led her to All for One's cell. "Concerning the Deku case?"

She nodded. It was slightly unnerving for Critic to see her without the usual mischief she carried when she came here. All for One must have really done something.

Stopping outside the cell, he faced her. "Since I'll assume you dont want to spend any more time than necessary today, I'll come get you in 30 minutes."

She walked by, but he knew she agreed.

Usually, when she entered it was with a sly grin whilst Sensei's frown was permanent. Though today, he had the most shit eating grin on his face and she has never wanted to empty her gun in someone so bad right now.

Sensei laughed. "Well hello there, my sweet. Come to taunt me again?"

She sat down and draped her jacket on the chair. "Cut the crap. I know what you did."

"You'll have to be a little more specific. I've done many things in my life."

She hummed. "You ruined my life. Ruined my children's life. Destroyed countless of others, but this is sickening even for you."

"Now now. You must understand that I gave him a choice-"

"And he refused. Aren't you the one who always went on about the importance of family?" 

"That was before you corrupted all of them."

She scoffed. "I don't like heroes as much as you, and I know that you practically disowned Izumi because of her quirk. But why Izuku? You had so many chances to take him, but you didn't. Why?" She leaned back.

"Izuku was always interesting, you know? I guessed he just needed time to grow, sharpen his skills and then when he'd see why I was the better choice, he'd come on his own."

"Then the accident happened and when I found out what you had to do, it was like I should have done that years ago."

"Shut up!" Inko snapped. She took a deep breath. "What about your little protege?"

"Oh Tomura? He's always known. Your little project with my son was supposed to be only for emergencies, so I assume he's already hit rock bottom."

"So that's what he is to you. A back up plan? They're going to kill him."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

She stood up. "I'm afraid our time is done. I cant say it's been a pleasure, cause I hate liars. Till next we meet."

"Send the kids my greetings."

She didnt answer.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene...
> 
> Dabi: "Hey"
> 
> Tomura: "...'
> 
> Dabi: "You look good too."
> 
> Tomura: "Shut up"
> 
> Dabi: "..."
> 
> Tomura: "..Thank you"
> 
> My boy just wants to look good too (T_T)
> 
> Also; would anyone be interested in a separate book containing me writing Inko making fun of All for One on her off days?


	5. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko and Hisashi's marriage, up to the divorce.

Inko met him during one of her missions.

Her target was a businessman and his next location was in a strip club. So she posed as a stripper, not the terrible, her and Irina had had worse roles. She met the Russian assassin years ago and they'd practically been inseparable.

The man requested for a private dance and took Hisashi and his men into the room.

The second song hadn't finished before she put bullets through all their heads, including Hisashi. Just as she was leaving he spoke - and if that didn't shock her -.

"A spy? I thought they were extinct. Overrun by heroes." He said almost absentmindedly, swirling the liquor in his cup. She didnt say anything, but she kept her guard up. He was... charming regarding looks. Curly white hair and icy blue eyes, and his voice was smooth; probably used to persuasion.

"Just go. I won't say anything to anyone. If we meet again that's Faith's fault." She narrowed her eyes and left swiftly

* * *

Just as he said, it was Faith's fault.

She saw him again on the docks, she was 'helping' them lead the children to the docks. Now, she's leading the kids to the ambulances for a check up. He recognized her immediately and she's not sure if that's a good or bad thing

"Oh. You again. Here to stop them again?" He asked. He leaned on his arm and smiled coyly at her.

Her neutral expression didn't falter when she asked, "Are you planning these?"

"I wish I did. Anything to see you again."

She rose an eyebrow. "What do you want from me?"

"I dont know. Money, Information... or perhaps.. dinner?" He absentmindedly fiddled with his coat.

She smiled mischievously. She well and truly needed a new target and if he cant die, then they both benefit.

"Sure.."

"Hisashi." He held out a hand.

"Inko." She took it.

* * *

On their first date, he took them to Paris, Eiffel Tower.

" _Tu parles Français?"_ he asked her.

" _Parfaitement."_ She replied. The Tower lit up and framed her face beautifully.

" _Parfaite."_ He breathed.

* * *

On their fifth date, they went to New York to watch the ball drop. They stood in far back for privacy.

She attempted to stab him at every point while counting down along with the rest of the crowd. Him dodging, not once taking his eyes off the big screen.

**Five.**

Right slash.

**Four.**

Side step.

**Three**

Back hand stab.

**Two**

He just slapped it away.

**One.**

She lodged it in his shoulder.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

He hugged her and she squirmed to get away. "It's... so beautiful. Inko, are you seeing this?"

She broke his finger and then hopped away. "Yes, it's lovely darling."

* * *

Grey was definitely interested in him.

"I would strap you to my dissection table, but we can a void that if you tell me how you keep doing it." She mused.

He wasn't phased and he merely laughed. "It's my quirk, Regeneration. So none of you can kill me." The last part sounded like a threat.

Almost as if she didnt hear him, she stabbed him with a needle and quickly drew blood before he could even blink and put in a vial. Sloshing it around like a drink she stated, "I'm going to test this. Could be useful in the future. You chose a good one, Ink."

He chuckled without his usual mischief. "Go ahead you wont find anything."

All the while, Inko watched him like hawk.

* * *

"Marry me?" He asked three days before Christmas. Traditionally, on one knee and a ring in his palm.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Not very romantic, are you?"

Suddenly flowers bloomed everywhere, across the walls, along the ceiling and over the fireplace. She looked around and smirked. "Much better. I'll think about it." 

"Inko.." 

"Ok. fine"

"Not very romantic are you?" He retorted.

She smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Their wedding was small with only close friends and their wedding night was steamy.

* * *

When she first had Mikumo, Hisashi looked so mesmerized. He was always there during the pregnancy and fussed over her if she stepped wrong.

Mikumo had the same white hair as Hisashi and red eyes. The eyes were probably albinism considering neither of them had family with red eyes.

"He looks almost nothing like me." Inko said, palming Mikumo's cheek. "They're not going to believe we're related."

Hisashi smoothed her hair. "It's alright. They can't prove anything." He kissed her temple. "Thank you though. He's so precious."

She hummed and didnt say anything.

* * *

Two years after, Inko was expecting again and Hisashi was home less and less. _Work_ , he claimed, _you know it stops for no one._

She didnt bother to ask what was so important at work that he couldnt home. Goodness knows that she met him when he was meeting a crime lord. So she propped up her feet, sang a lullaby to Mikumo and his unborn siblings and slept.

* * *

There were times when Hisashi would be gone for weeks without notice and then come back like he never left. It never failed to bother her.

Around that time, Mikumo was five and Izuku and Izumi were already three. She had named them herself and Grey was their aunt. Inko got back into training and was told that it didnt look like she had children at all.

Lately, she had seen an assortment of video games in the guest room along with death certificates. Everytime, she'd turn off the lights and think about why she was here.

* * *

Mikumo had a telekinesis quirk that was only slightly stronger than hers, but not enough to lift a person. When the twins turned four, it was revealed that they were quirkless. They were absolutely crushed, their dreams of being heroes crumbling before their eyes.

She was lounging on the couch when they tapped her lap and asked. "Mummy, d-do you think we could still be heroes? Even if we dont have powers?"

She pulled them both into a hug. "I won't lie, it'll be hard." She leaned back to look them in the eye. "But I know you two can do anything you want if you try."

Keep in mind that Inko didnt really like heroes. She respected the underground ones, but the spotlight heroes not so much. After fame and money and some of them just weren't taking the job seriously. But if her kids wanted to be heroes, then she'd support them.

Izuku had taken to protecting Izumi from bullies even though he too was quirkless. Especially that Katsuki boy who named him Deku. Izuku wasnt phased everytime he was insulted and that seemed to earn him some respect from the explosive child. Izumi... not so much.

Izuku and Mikumo wanted to be spies in the end. Inko had no qualms and even started teaching them basic self defense. Izumi still wanted to be a hero and that was fine, she could still take the lessons.

Completely fine.

* * *

Hisashi was getting more violent at home and Inko was done.

He never hit any of them and seemed to settle for mental abuse instead. She swears to God she's seen him whispering insults to the kids in their sleep. He rose his voice more often while she settled for a more condescending tone.

Luckily he wasnt home much and when he was, the kids knew to stay in their rooms.

Today he came home drunk, like some amateur and passed out on the couch. She sighed and turned off the lights. He could lecture himself tomorrow.

* * *

The accident happened when Izuku was twelve.

Hisashi was more aggressive today and aimed for the kids, yelling something about worthlessness. Inko was frozen at the door of her room as she watched Hisashi push Izuku down the flight of stairs, Izumi screaming at him and Mikumo's face in his hand.

She watched her child roll down and land head first on the wall. It wasnt even the wooden one, it was the brick wall she had specially designed to hide her office for when she worked from home and it was especially hard enough to crack a skull.

So when she watched her son slink down the wall, blood smearing on it and Izumi crying while Mikumo struggled, she didnt hesitate when she pulled out her dagger and gouge out his eyes.

He would grow them back, but she still kept them in a jar in her office. He left after that and didnt come back.

* * *

Grey said that Izuku's temporal lobe was badly damaged and it was a miracle he was even alive. His skull cracked a bit and pierced his hippocampus a bit so his memory in the future was definitely going to be affected.

Inko was in a sort of dissociative state after Izuku was rushed un the hospital, regretting ever talking to Hisashi in the first place. Izumi and Mikumo were tucked under her arms as they slept, twitching in their sleep.

"You know," Grey whispered to her. "There's this new technology we tested both haven't found a good opportunity to use. It could really help Izu." She looked at the sleeping boy.

"You dont have to say yes, so just think about-" Inko grabbed her arm to silence her.

"Just... Just do it."

* * *

The technology was a literal memory chip of sorts. It stores what he sees as a video and what he hears as audio. It's also easy for him to access at anytime he forgets something. It's almost like a computer in his head. So when he opens his analysis book and looks at it, the chip instantly records it and everything in it.

And it's what the villians want.

Spitting out a wad of gum, Inko sneers.

_Over her dead body..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that even though I spent 10yrs of my life learning French, I cant speak it. I'm disappointed.
> 
> You r all free make up scenarios on how and why Inko joined REDACTED. Cause I sure as hell didn't...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura and Izuku talk.  
> All might is given some balls so he can ask Inko out.  
> Aizawa should become an assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this book. I'm so sorry

Shigaraki steps into the room and locks eyes with the green haired man who looked... bored. Somehow - _it was Toga -_ in the middle of the night, his shirt got wet and was see through, outlining the sculpted perfection that was his torso and hugged his six pack. Black ink swirled on the right side of his torso to his pectoral in the form of rose vines complete with thorns. There was also a 'K' on his shoulder.

  


His expression - with his stupidly sharp jawline and those... captivating green eyes - while still bored, seemed to cut into his skin and leave him open and bare. This guy was half of how Sensei felt.

  


"Midoriya Izuku. We meet at last." He rasped.

  


"Shigaraki Tomura." Izuku replied, his voice smooth and not holding the panic it held minutes before his capture.

  


"You know my name? But what do you know about me?" He questioned

  


"The leader of the League Of Villians, confirmed after your 'Sensei' was captured. You have a five point touch activation quirk that decays anything you touch, side effects include skin dehydration. Made his debut in the USJ while harmless 15 year olds just wanted to learn about hero life. Then you released Nomu on Hosu, purposefully sought out my sister, kidnapped my boyfriend, stole a batch of quirk erasing drugs that you later tried to replicate in your own labs and have been using poor quirk junkies to test your unbetad Trigger and have now kidnapped me. If I missed anything, let me know"

  


Shigaraki scratched at his chin. "Interesting. You know so much about me, but I know just as much too."

  


An arched eyebrow is Izuku's response. "I'm curious now. Such as?"

  


"You are Sensei's second son."

  


Izuku scoffed. "Biologically, yes. Otherwise I dont consider him my father. Are you going to kill me or what?"

  


"Maybe." Shigaraki makes eye contact with him. "Will you join the League?"

  


Silence. Then laughter.

  


"Why in the world would I do that?" Izuku wheezes.

  


Shigaraki shrugs and pockets his hands. "Well I asked. Guess we'll just have to do this the hard way."

  


Izuku narrows his eyes. "What are you-?"

  


"I know about your little accident." Izuku's blood actually runs ice cold. "Sensei was so ecstatic. All that knowledge stored in one place? We can kill you and still win."

  


Izuku stays silent both he holds the chair in a tight grip.

  


"With what you have in your head? Pro heroes and villian analysis, info on their private lives, career ending evidence that even they didnt know existed! It's a dream come true and it's all in your head."

Shigaraki starts to leave. "Don't worry. We'll be gentle since we're technically brothers."

  


He exits and leaves Izuku with his thoughts.

* * *

  


"Talk to her."

  


Gran Torino hits Toshinori with his cane again and pointed to the balcony where Inko sat looking at the sunset. The woman had looked so solemn after her trip to Tarturus so everyone felt that she should be given a moment of peace.

  


"She... looks peaceful. Perhaps we shouldn't-" Toshinori attempts to reply.

  


Nighteye adjusts his glasses and gives All Might a stern look. "If you don't do it now, you'll keep on making excuses and before you know it, the mission will be over and she'll be heading off to Eygpt!"

  


Toshi winced. "Isn't that a bit over dramatic?"

  


"No, her organisation plans on sending her to Eygpt for her next mission."

  


Gran kicks him on his good side. "Do it"

  


"But I-"

  


"Yagi-kun?" Her voice still sounded like angels singing.

  


His while face was red but luckily for him, his back was to her and his posture was stiff.

  


Nighteye turns to Gran and nods. "If you would excuse us, we have to go for patrol in a minute."

  


Inko nods. "I understand. Stay safe!"

  


After they both give Toshi a pointed look, they turn the corner. Leaving Toshi to fend for himself.

  


Inko senses his discomfort and offers him a glass of apple juice. "Sorry, I'm not drinking right now and this is what I have."

  


He waves his arms about. "It's fine, really." He dips at it tentatively.

  


His hesitation is nothing against her, but more against himself. He's a shell of the man he used to be walking on his last legs cause no one is sure how he's alive, while she's a walking wet dream, kind and thoughtful. He really shouldnt be thinking of her scandalously when her only child may be in grave danger.

  


"You know... I used to think that everything can be planned." She said, swirling her drink.

"Everything can be planned, for example, Hisashi planning on killing my son. But sometimes I wondered if I'm included in these plans."

  


Yagi clears his throat. "I'm afraid I'm not following you."

  


Inko chuckles."I'm a mother first before I'm a spy so when I saw Izumi breaking herself during the sports festival, Izuku's accident and the subtle way my little Kumo withdrew from humanity broke my heart. All my plans falling down the drain like trash."

Tears fell, but her voice was unwavering."I go out every day knowing that one day I might die in this field. But when my children are in direct harm it makes me so angry. They grew up faster than they had to and I just failed them."

  


Yagi put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture and opened them in offer of a hug to which she took up. "Dont say that. You're a great mother and your kids and grateful for what you do. We all make mistakes but they help us become better people."

  


"When when its my fault?"

  


"Of course."

  


She looked up at him and smiled."I know you arent able to fight anymore because of your injuries but I'd still like your support." She put out her fist "So will you help me?"

  


He nodded. "Of course."

  


She turned back to the railing."Well I suppose you must have better things to do so you best be- "

  


"Have you ever had pizza?" Yagi blurted out. He put both of his hands on his mouth and prepared to begin apologising.

  


Inko hummed in thought. "I dont think so, but I would love to try. Why do you ask?"

  


With this new found confidence, Yagi asks, "Can I take you out for pizza?!"

  


".... Really?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

  


He scratched his nape. "After your mission of course. I wouldn't want to distract you."

  


She grinned at him. "Its a date then."

  


As he left the room in his daze, he did not notice the pleased expressions on his mentor and sidekick's faces. 

  


* * *

  


"Why does Jaku city have so many unmarked territories?" Nagisa questioned out loud.

  


He, Karma and Eraserhead were perched on the rooftop in Jaku city. They already scavenged all of the old League of villian hideouts and when they got a tip that pointed to Jaku they had no choice but to follow it.

  


Eraserhead sighed. "The thing is, Jaku's full landscape hasn't been discovered yet. Just yesterday, an abandoned dump yard was found. It's just stupid at times."

  


Karma squinted at something. "I dont trust that guy down there with the red cap."

  


Nagisa narrowed his too. "Me neither."

  


"What are you- who listens to music without their earphones plugged in?"

  


Karma stretched. "Only villians do that."

  


Aizawa was down before the could even blink.

  


* * *

  


"Do you really need him as a pro hero?" Karma questioned Inko. She could almost see his korosensei grin.

  


"Ummm yes? Petty crime rates have dropped significantly thanks to him." She answered with a raised eyebrow.

  


"But he would arguably be better if he were allowed to kill wouldn't you agree?"

  


She scoffed. "You want him as a co worker? Get in line." She showed them a sharp grin. "I was here first."

  


Karma continued to bitch and groan.

  


Nagisa closed his magazine. "On the bright side, we found out that red har guy was something of a transporter for the league. Also, there's a bunker under the city." 

  


She nodded. "I'd believe that. Someone really needs to start thoroughly searching the city." She smiled at them. "You boys have really been a big help." 

  


Nagisa smiled back while Karma bluntly stated, "Izuku owes me 2000 yen."

  


Nagisa facepalmed while Inko guffawed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not obvious but I have no idea how to write fight scenes so I made it quick as possible. The ending was kinda rushed but... meh. Bare with me


End file.
